Episode 8 (14 March 1985)
Synopsis Mary has a visit from her health worker, Jean Hancock, to see Annie, but Mary refuses to let her in. Dr Legg goes round to Ethel's to tell her he is looking for Lofty. Den asks Pete for his help to come up with a cover so he can see Jan. Mary still refuses to let the health visitor in and Sue and Ali try and get her to open the door, but Mary blames Sue for starting it after telling her about Reg Cox. Mary eventually opens the door and tells her health worker that she doesn't want to live where she is and that she has dreams about what happened and there is also blood, which can't be seen, but it's there. Later after Jean's visit, Jean asks Ali if he and Sue could keep an eye out on Mary and Mary starts to clean her flat. Tony introduces his son Kelvin to Den and Angie and Kelvin tells his dad that his mum found out about him spending Sunday with him and she never knew. In Bridge Street Café, Ian is playing on the machine and Kathy drags him away when she learns that it's not his first game and Ian can get addicted. Dr Legg speaks with Jean over her concerns about Mary, and that Mary is concerned about what happened with Reg and Dr Legg wonders if Mary could get rehoused, but Jean feels she should come to terms with where she is living. Angie asks Tony to join her golden circle, and he asks her too while Pete tells Den to leave him to come up with an excuse for him to see Jan. Ali invites Mary down to his and Sue's flat, and he explains to Mary that she has to trust someone and if not Sue, then he and he tells her that Sue isn't all that bad. Ali reassures Mary that there is no blood as he was one of the people who found Reg and he was just sat in a chair. Dr Legg finally catches up with Lofty and tells him that everyone has a responsibility towards Ethel and to help protect her from those who might exploit her. Pauline tells Arthur that Pete was in a funny mood about him and his work before remembering the times when they were short of money, and Pauline wonders if Pete could be jealous as he and Kathy only have one child and Arthur jokes that Kathy could be broody. In The Vic, Pete comes up with an excuse which will allow Den to see Jan by saying someone is selling a Bentley, which appeals to Angie and Den pretends he's not interested. Pete pretends to phone the seller and tells Den that he can see the car tomorrow at 8 pm and Angie notices Den giving Pete a wink. Cast Regular cast *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Annie Smith - Zara Posener & Jenna Alembick (Uncredited) *Hassan Osman - Michael Evangelou (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jean Hancock - Isabelle Lucas Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *Walford Surgery - Consultation room *1A Albert Square *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street *Laundrette *Al's Café Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I don't want to live here. I don't want to stay here with my baby.' Category:Episode Category:1985 Episodes